Percy Jackson and The Olympians  Forever Love
by LovePercy
Summary: Percy Jackson and Family - Annabeth Chase Jackson and Noah Jackson.   Will Noah have similar fate like his Dad? Can Noah save the Olympians? Review :D Still in-progress!
1. Demigod life

Introduction:

It is 2 years after the titan war. Thalia has quit the hunters, Nico and other demi gods of minor gods have joined the camp. Many new cabins have been installed for the Hades, Persephone, Hestia and minor gods like Iris, Nemesis etc. Percy still has the curse of Achilles.

Grover is the Lord of the Wild. Athena and Poseidon are on good terms. Everyone has turned friendly :)

**Chapter 1: Camp Half-Blood forever**

**Percy's POV**

It feels so good to be back to the camp. I and Annabeth, my beauty with brains, have been staying together in my mom's apartment to complete our high school. Well, we've been under watch by our godly parents. We both are eighteen now. But still, it's so heart-warming to have Annabeth around, she completes me. She's been with her dad in San Francisco for a month and she would be arriving anytime soon.

Suddenly, someone pushed me from behind. I fell on the ground with someone on my back. "Missed me, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth said while pinning me down. She looked gorgeous! Her blonde hair was loose with soft curls. Due to training at camp, she had that to-die-for figure. She had one streak of grey hair, which we both shared, a reminder of our quest where we took the weight of the sky. Yes, THE SKY, I wonder how Atlas bears it. Poor guy. I looked into her startling stormy gray eyes, that never fail to attract me and whispered, "More than you can imagine".

She got up and pulled me into a tight hug. I kissed her nape, "Never leave me again sweetheart, I'm so lonely without you." She kissed me and then whispered, "Aww Percy! I love you so so much".

I looked into her loving eyes and replied with a passionate kiss, "I love you too, Wise Girl."

With this, we started for our cabins. We met our demi-god friends on the way, all happy to be back home. Yes, camp half-blood is our home, it's where we belong. On our way, we saw Nico and Thalia. Nico had grown pretty handsome during these years. He's sixteen and has a well muscular body. He had dark hair, dark eyes and dark clothes. What else do you expect from a child of Hades? Thalia has left hunters, so she is sixteen now. Her spiky black hair was let open. She has blue eyes, same as her dad, Lord of the skies, Zeus. She has this GOTH look which makes her compatible with Nico. Hey, is something up between them?

"Nice to see you back, Seaweed brain!" Thalia said while giving me a punch and a hug. "Annabeth! You pretty thing, I've missed you so much" Thalia said while crushing her in a tight bear hug.

"You're so full of yourself little cuz", I winked. With this, I got another punch.

I gave Nico a bear hug and a high five. He hugged me and Annabeth and then we together went to our cabins.

On the way, I asked my cousin Nico," What's up between you and Thalia, dude!" He blushed and I got my answer there only. "We've been going out for a while". I could sense it, they looked so perfect together.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy is so handsome! Those deep green eyes seem perfect with his dark hair. He is taller than me and his body- broad shoulders with narrow waist! All the girls at Goode were crazy for him. But Percy loves me and I love him. This is a fact and everyone knows.

While going back to our cabins with Thalia and Nico [they are going out, I can bet. They look so we-are-meant-to-be-together types] Percy exclaimed, 'Whoa! You guys are going out! This is amazing! Now we guys can stay in a group in pairs!'

Seeing Thalia and Nico blush I laughed, "You are so busted, Thalia. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well that was supposed to be a secret." Nico blushed even more.

Then Percy gave an idea," Let's Party tonight, at the beach and then at my cabin. Just the four of us, what say? "

"Well coming it from you, it is a fabulous idea. We'll meet you guys at the beach after dinner," Thalia said while pushing me towards her cabin. Wow, tonight will be awesome. After deciding Thalia's dress, I decided to go to my cabin and meet my siblings. I saw Nico and Percy going to Poseidon's Cabin. Nico has turned handsome, not as handsome as Percy though.

I rushed to the Athena's Cabin and met my siblings. They were all following their usual routine - reading and research. I greeted them and quickly picked up my dress and rushed to the Zeus' Cabin. Thalia was waiting for me. "You are so late Annabeth." I said sorry and hugged her. "So, what's going on between you and Nico?" I asked. She blushed and said," Well, he asked me out a month ago and I really love him. We're so in love." We chuckled.

We were starting to dress up when there was a flash of light. We covered our eyes and after a moment we saw Aphrodite- Goddess of love and beauty. She was wearing a pink gown and she looked better than any actress. She looked at us and beamed," Annabeth and Thalia, how are you my pretty ladies? It seems you have a date today. Aww young people in love! So cute. You need any help?" Before we could answer, she clicked her fingers and led us to the mirror."Gods" I and Thalia muttered at the same time. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was wearing my blue and deep sea green strapless dress [Percy's favourite colours] and my hair was all set up in a tidy bun, with few strands coming out. I had a little make up on, pink blush made my cheeks better and a pink lipstick. I also had blue eye shadow and mascara on. Thalia had her black dress and her hair were set loose and were straightened. She had the same make-up on. "How do you like it girls?" Aphrodite said, proud at her work.

"We look like angels, thank you so much Lady Aphrodite" Thalia said, and we hugged her. She wink and said us bye, we closed our eyes and she was gone. I couldn't wait to see the boys' reaction!

**Nico's POV**

After we said bye to the girls, Percy and I went to our cabins. I selected my clothes, a black shirt and black jeans and went to Poseidon's Cabin. Percy was deciding his clothes when I surprised him. "Whoa Nico, you scared me" He said while giving me a high-five. "Yeah, cause I'm the son of Hades, God of death. You ought to be scared" I mumbled. We got ready and we were looking quite good. Percy had his blue shirt tucked on with black jeans. I had my black shirt tucked on with black jeans. We both had the top two buttons open, just to make it little casual.

Percy was studying me and after a few minutes asked," You and Thalia are serious? Or just trying it." I blushed, I knew about us. I and Thalia were deeply in love."We are serious" was all I could reply. Watching me blush, Percy laughed. He is a good guy and my best friend. And my cousin of course. Things were bitter between us earlier, but after the Titan war two years back, we've been on good terms. My dad doesn't like Percy much, because of some misunderstandings. But I think their bond has strengthened.  
>My dad and Thalia's dad are on good terms too. That's good. Maybe I don't get blasted to shreds by lightening if I kiss her.<p>

We set off for the beach. I had asked a few kids from Apollo's Cabin to set some music for us. I also asked Percy to keep us dry, so that our dress is not ruined before the dance. I couldn't wait to see Thalia.

Percy had the same expression. I like Percy and Annabeth together, they are so devoted towards each other. The conflict between their parents has also sorted. Great, till now things are great.

**THALIA's POV**

We spotted the guys on the beach. There was Nico. GODS! He looked so hot. I ran to Nico and gave him a full kiss on the lips. Then Annabeth rushed to Percy and they kissed too. Nico was staring me and he said," Gods! Thalia, you look so freakin' hot." He captured me in a kiss. I never wanted it to end but then Percy coughed and Nico pulled away.

"Let's get into water guys. And don't worry I'll dry you all." With this, we ran into the water. Everyone was splashing water on each other. Percy and Annabeth started kissing. Nico pulled me and whispered in my ear, "I love you Thals, so much." I was so happy, it was so perfect. All I could say was, "I love you too Nico, you're perfect." Nico smiled and said, "No darling, WE are perfect." I kissed him and then he threw me in the waves. Percy motioned us to get underwater. As soon as we got underwater, Percy made us a water bubble and we were all watching the fishes. I noticed that all the sea creatures were bowing in front of Percy. Well that had to happen, since he is the son of Poseidon- the God of seas. Percy said something to Annabeth which made her laugh and she nodded and slapped him playfully and they kissed.  
>Suddenly I heard a whisper," Will you marry me, Thalia Grace? I love you more than life" WHOA, It can't be happening. Nico Di Angelo actually proposed me! I pinched myself to check whether I was dreaming. Ouch, NO. It was all real. I wrapped my arms around Nico's neck and pulled him closer. I whispered, 'Yes." The look on his face made my day.<p>

He then took out a box from his pocket. Inside it was the most amazing ring I've ever seen. In the middle was a ferocia diamond [found only in Underworld] and surrounding it were black sapphires!  
>He put it on my finger and kissed my hand. I felt so happy I could dance. I never wanted this moment to stop. IT WAS PERFECT.<p>

**Annabeth's POV**

"Let go of me!" I shouted and giggled as Percy grabbed me and started tickling. He laughed and let go of me. Then he made that puppy dog face which makes me want to kiss him. I sighed and kissed him lightly on his lips. He started tickling me again. I shouted and giggled," Percy! Please stop!" He laughed evilly and said, "Until you give me a reason to stop, I'll keep on tickling." He's so annoying, my boyfriend. He stopped. I sighed and kissed him hard. He started to pull away but I ran my fingers through his hair and held him tight and deepened the kiss. Finally, we were out of breath so we pulled away.

Percy grinned and said," For such a pleasure, I'd like to reward you with something." Being with him was no less than a reward. But I closed my eyes. I felt his arm circling my waist and he whispered, "My Wise Girl, I want to make you Annabeth Jackson. Will you marry me?" This question took me by surprise! I never thought Percy would ask me to marry him, that to so soon. He again made a puppy dog face. I chuckled and nodded and slapped him playfully on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me. This is where I belong, with my Percy. The thought was so sweet it made me cry. Percy tightened his grip on me. I felt safe. I felt home.

**Nico's POV**

It's hard to believe that Thalia actually said yes. WOHOO, I'm living my dream. I need nothing else. Thalia is my life. I am the happiest man on the earth. I just wished our parents don't object. But it doesn't matter, I'll marry Thalia anyway. I know Thalia feels the same about this. It was about time, I signalled Percy to take us up. He looked very happy, Annabeth would've said yes too. Our plan worked!

I was happy for Percy.

**Percy's POV**

GODS! Annabeth said yes. I'm so happy. I'm on the top of the world. I always wanted a family and a family with the women I love makes it perfect. I kissed Annabeth, my arms caressing her perfect body. She's all mine now. I swear I'll protect her with my life.

I saw Nico signalling me. It was about time for our dance. He looked happy, that means Thalia would've said yes. Our plan worked!

I took us all to the surface. I had my arm around Annabeth and Nico had his on Thalia. This was such a happy moment. I dried everyone. The music started playing, I guess the Apollo's kid Will Solace was playing it. I thanked them in my mind and shifted my focus to Thalia and Annabeth. They looked so pretty, jumping with happiness and showing each other their rings.

Nico patted my back and we both grinned. This was our plan. We kept it a secret from others.

Will Solace changed the song. He played Turn around by Harry Belafonte. I took Annabeth's hand. We started dancing, my arm around her waist and her arm on my neck. She smiled at me; she was looking like an angel. I whispered," I'm looking at an angel and you've got this whole place glowing". She blushed to a deep colour of red. I tightened my grip on her. Then she pointed towards the other couple and smiled.

Nico and Thalia were looking like a teenage couple who are having their first dance. They both were blushing. Thalia asked Nico," Why are you smiling?" Nico looked into her eyes and said," Beauty does this to me."

I'm happy for them.

Finally, we changed pairs. I had Thalia and Nico had Annabeth. I didn't feel insecure. Nico is like a brother to me, he won't break my trust. Thalia gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back. "Congrats lightening girl, I'm so happy for you." She grinned and replied," You too Seaweed Brain, way to go." We both laughed and continued dancing. I could hear Nico and Annabeth talking. Nico grinned and congratulated her. Annabeth laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Finally the dance ended. We headed back to my cabin. Annabeth was sitting on my lap, playing with my hair and Thalia was sitting with her back on Nico between his legs. We played charades and truth and dare. Nico was dared to dance shirtless on Poker face. I was dared to take off my pants. Thankfully I had my blue boxers on, which were a little long. Annabeth was dared to kiss Nico, she kissed Nico on the cheek and they both blushed.

After that I asked," Where are you all sleeping?"  
>Annabeth said," I'm sleeping with you, do you mind?" Everyone laughed. I said," I'm dying to live this moment Annabeth." Thalia chuckled on my comment and Annabeth blushed. Nico said," Me and Thalia at the Hades' Cabin." He winked at Thalia.<p>

"So goodnight everybody and all the best. Tonight was adorable. I love you all." Thalia said. We gave quick hugs and they left. On the door Nico winked me. I grinned.

Annabeth pushed me on the bed and said coyly," That leaves just you and me, Seaweed Brain." I ran my hand through her hair and pulled her close. I started kissing her body. I could feel the heat and she could feel my body harden. She took off my clothes and stared me. I raised my eyebrows questioning; she quoted Nico," Beauty makes me do this." She pulled her clothes off and got on top off me. Then it all started. When we were over, we both were so tired we slept in each other's arms. Tomorrow is going to be a good day, I hoped.

**Nico's POV.**

I picked Thalia bridal style and took her to my cabin. It was decorated with bones and dark colours which were Thalia's favourite. I threw her on my bad and began taking off her clothes. She looked at me and chuckled. I blushed. I asked, "What?'' She smiled and pushed me on the bed. She took off her clothes and began touching me. My body was on fire. I started caressing her body with my hands, first her flat stomach then up. She moaned. Then the bliss started. I don't remember when we stopped and slept. But I woke up to see her sleep with a smile.

**Chapter 2: Parent-child confessions**

**Annabeth's POV.**

I woke up with Percy Jackson, my charming fiancé. I kissed his forehead and got up. I was a little sore so I went to take a bath. I was bathing when Percy came inside the bathroom. He had no clothes on, so he stepped with me in the shower. WOW, this felt awesome. He was washing my body with his hands, and I was washing his with my hands. We washed and got ready together.

It was already 9, so we rushed to the Pavilion. We met Thalia and Nico on our way, they seem happy. I winked at them and grinned. I hugged Thalia and kissed Nico on the cheek. Thalia crushed Percy in a bear hug, kissed him and started ruffling his hair. Percy chuckled and kissed her cheek. He gave Nico a high-five and a hug. After a family re-union we went to our respective tables. I was surprised to see my Mother sitting there. Uh-oh, she won't like what I did last night. But I had to face her, after all Percy is my life. And yes, my mom is Athena- Goddess of Wisdom. She has gray eyes like me and a pretty figure. She's beautiful.

I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. I feel so happy to be with mom. She said with a wink," Nice ring Annabeth, the one who gave you has a good choice." I blushed and looked away. My mom chuckled. "Mom, I'm getting married." She hugged me and we both laughed. Then my mom said,"Annabeth dear, I have a confession to make." I was surprised my mom wanted to tell me something. I smiled and nodded her to move on. She said," I don't know how you'll react to it, but I'm dating Poseidon." My jaw dropped." WHAT! You're dating Percy's daddy! Mom that would make me and Percy siblings, I don't want that." Athena smiled and said," No child, you can marry Percy even if I'm with Poseidon." I felt relieved; I can't imagine Percy as my sibling. "Mom, I'm so happy for you" I said as I gave her a tight hug. She gave me her blessing and together we headed to the Poseidon table.

**Percy's POV**

I kissed Annabeth good-bye and went to my table. I was surprised to see my dad sitting there. My dad's Poseidon- God of the seas. He has Hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts always. He's always smiling. I went to him and hugged him," Hi dad. Long time, how have you been?" He gave me a wink which made it clear that he knows about yesterday's event.

He said," I've been good son. I know you've been good too. I have a confession to make, dear." Okay, my dad wants to share something. That's rare. "Go on, dad. I'm all ears." He faced me and said, "Percy, I'm dating Athena." and looked away. I was shocked. I almost yelled," Dad! That would make me and Annabeth siblings!" He smiled and said," No son, you can marry Annabeth, it won't affect your relationship." Well that made me feel better. Me and Annabeth siblings, uhh, I don't even want to think. I gave him a high-five and said," I'm happy for you Dad, you have a nice choice." He winked and said," Like Father, like son."

We saw two pretty ladies coming. Yep, that was my Annabeth with her Mom. They come and sat with us. Athena with me and Annabeth with Poseidon. Athena gave me a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Poseidon hugged Annabeth. "So congratulation kids" My dad and Athena said. I smiled and Annabeth blushed. Suddenly it striked me," Dad, what about Amphitrite?" Athena and Poseidon chuckled. Dad said," She's in Tartarus, she challenged Aphrodite. She claimed she has more beauty and strength. But son, Aphrodite can be very dangerous. And Amphitrite has misbehaved with many sea naiads." I was happy, I didn't like her much._ 'Good job Lady Aphrodite'_ I thought in my mind._ 'Thank you Percy, you're very sweet'_ she said in my mind. I smiled.

**Nico's POV.**

After a quick kiss with Thalia, I went to my table. I saw Hades waiting for me. At first, I thought I was hallucinating but when I came near, it was actually Hades. "Hi daddy. What's up?" I said as I hugged him. Well my dad is very cool, but he's not very social. He doesn't like interacting much. "Hello Son, how have you been?" he said in his deep voice.

"I've been good daddy, I missed you." I was not expecting a reply but he said, "I have missed you too son, I'm proud of you." Tears swelled up in my eyes, I couldn't believe my dad just praised me, even more, missed me. I hugged him tightly, after all he is my dad, and I got to love him. He smiled at me and hugged me back.

"Daddy, I have a confession to make." He frowned, "Go on son, I'm listening." I build up all the courage and said looking straight in his eyes, "Daddy, I love Thalia. I have already proposed her for marriage and she has said yes. I can't live without her, she's my life. We need your blessings." He smiled and said," I knew it was coming. I'm happy for you son and I have no problems with you relationship. You'll always have my blessings. I can't assure you about Zeus though." Uhh Zeus! How can I forget him? But I'm happy my dad is supporting me. I love my dad.

**Thalia's POV.**

Nico left me after a quick little kiss. Aww! I miss him already. So I was heading towards my table when I saw my dad sitting there, impatient. Jeez, he's always been like this, irritated by everyone. He is THE LORD ZEUS- God of skies. I walked up to him and said, 'I dad.' He didn't bother to look, he just nodded me to sit down. He looked at me and arched his eyebrows. He knew about yesterday's events. Damn, I wanted to wait a bit before telling."So dad, what's been up? It's been ages since I last saw you." He gave a 'lightening stare' as if he didn't want this as an answer. "What's going on with Thalia? You seem very happy today," he said.

Yes, I was happy. But not for long. "Dad, I want to tell you something". He nodded me to go on. "I like Nico, the son of Hades. He asked me to marry him and I've accepted already. I won't leave him. I just want your blessing." His jaw dropped. I saw lightening in his eyes, somewhat like mine when I'm angry but his was fiercer. He balled his fist and yelled," THALIA GRACE! WHAT AM I HEARING! How could you say yes without asking me? I'm your dad for heavens' sake. Don't you need my permission?" wow, I have made a fool of myself in front of everyone. Everyone was watching us now. As if sensing it, he calmed down. He said, no ordered, "I don't want to see you around that Hades' kid."

Hey! How can he take my decisions? He's never shown up in ages and now he wants to take my decision. Like I'll let him do whatever he wants. I yelled," I LOVE NICO, I won't stay away from him. I will marry him, he is my life. You are no one to take my decision. If you want us apart, please kill me. Because staying away from him will kill me eventually." I looked at Nico; he was looking at me with that sad face. Gods! I made him sad. My dad and I were glaring each other. Suddenly I had tears in my eyes. I started crying. I ran off to Nico. He took me in his arms and tried to soothe me. I'm safe in his arms, I know.

**Chapter 3- The Quest.**

**Percy's POV- **

We all saw the family re-union of Thalia and Zeus. I wish Zeus was a little more understanding. Well I'm glad my dad is not like him. My dad is so cool and he smells like ocean breeze. Me and Annabeth said our byes to our parents and went to Nico and Thalia. Thalia had stopped crying, thank gods. Then Chiron called for us. We went to the Big House. Mr.D looked amuse, gods know why. Oh well, he is a god too. He smirked when we all came and went outside. We ignored him. Then Chiron came to us, his face grim. "Heroes, you all have a difficult task ahead. A monster is roaming in the streets of Manhattan. It's a very dangerous monster. It's a Python." he said. Nico asked," Python as in, the snake one? It would be easy to handle."

To this my Wise Girl replied," No Nico, the Python is a monster by mother Gaia. He was an enemy of Lord Apollo, who had slew him and thrown into Tartarus. He is very strong."

Chiron nodded in agreement," Now you should go and visit your Oracle, Rachel Dare." We went to Rachel who was seated in her cave."Hi guys, wassup?" . We all waved her. Then the green mist started coming out of her mouth as she recited the prophecy-

_"Four heroes shall go west,_

_To face an evil greater than the rest;_

_To death one may fall,_

_But love wins over all."_

And she fainted. We reached the Big House to tell Chiron about the Prophecy. There we met Apollo- The god of sun and music. He should be a model. He gave us a high-five and then told us," Little cousins, The Python is very powerful, It took all my power to barely slay him. He has the strength of Hyperion- Titan of Light. Group work may help you. And ofcourse good archery." He winked at Thalia. He came to me and said," You will be the leader Percy. Their responsibility is in your hands."

Wow, why always me. He clicked his fingers and a live video appeared. There I saw this huge snake, with creepy scales. I was wishing someone says 'Hey this is our friend Charlie! He's going to help us.' But everyone was looking serious. Apollo chuckled; guess he might have read my mind.

"So heroes, go slay our friend Charlie, I mean the Python." Apollo said and chuckled. He winked at me and giggled. Hey, Apollo is one of my close friends also. He should be a model. Apollo chuckled again and gave me a hug. I should probably think less in front of the gods.

We all started to go into our cabins to pack stuff. Annabeth was looking quite sad. I decided to talk to her on the journey; it's going to be long.

**Chapter 4: The news**

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't know why but I'm having nausea and vomiting. I did not have something heavy. I was feeling very tired. Then it striked me, these are symptoms of pregnancy. Could I be pregnant? It could be. I rushed to the Zeus cabin. I found Thalia packing. I almost jumped at Thalia," Thals! You need to help me. I think I'm pregnant." Thalia looked as if she's going to faint. She stared me with her mouth open. Well, I can't blame her. Who gets pregnant at 18?

She quickly rushed to the Hermes' Cabin and brought few pregnancy tests. I ran to the washroom. I was surprised to see the test. I stared at it for another 15 mins. Thalia came in the washroom; she saw the test and looked surprised. I smiled, I was having Percy's baby. I hoped he looked like Percy. I wanted this so bad, I started crying. Thalia took me in her arms. How am I going to tell Percy?

**Thalia's POV**

I took Annabeth in my arms. First she was smiling, now she's crying. Maybe she's in trauma. I tried to comfort her. I asked," Why are you crying Annabeth? Everything will be fine, it's okay just calm down." She looked at me and smiled," Thals, I'm having Percy's baby. I'm so happy. It's like a dream come true; we're having a family now." She had tears in her eyes. How cute. But how are we going to tell Percy? And hey, I could be pregnant too. I told Annabeth I'll check too. I went into the washroom, I felt relieved.

The tests were negative. So atleast I'm saved for now. Then it striked me, what about the quest? Annabeth cant travel and fight in this condition! I asked Annabeth," Annabeth, what about the quest? You can't fight in this condition. And what if something happens to the baby? We can't risks. You need to stay here. She was crying again. I think I made her sadder. Suddenly there was a flash of light, we covered our eyes and when we opened, we saw Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena. I bowed to them, Annabeth just stared them.

Athena took Annabeth in her arms and started to calm her. Poseidon said," Don't worry Annabeth dear, nothing will happen to our grandchild. We're giving you our blessing." With this, they touched her belly and started muttering something. Annabeth's stomach started glowing and she looked better. Athena stood up and said,"Annabeth, we have blessed you with security. Nothing can harm you and your kid now. It's like Achilles curse, except it doesn't have any spot. But Annabeth, don't overdo. You'll get tired. If you feel very tired, go to the water, it'll heal you. And you don't need sea bubble now, you'll be able to breathe underwater. You're the Princess of Sea, as you have Percy's child." Annabeth had a wide smile on her face. She touched her stomach and hugged Poseidon and Athena. Then they left. Now it was time to confront Percy.

**Percy's POV**

After we were done packing, I and Nico went to the Pavilion to wait for the girls. We saw Annabeth and Thalia coming. Annabeth looked pale, as if she's not well or had been crying all the time. Thalia had a concerned look on her face. I wonder

What could be the problem? I rushed to her. She looked at me and smiled. I had to smile looking at her angelic face. I picked her up and took her to my table. She kissed me. She looked upset. "What's the problem Wise Girl? You look so upset", I asked. She stared me for a minute then said, "I'm pregnant Percy. You're going to be a daddy."

Whoa, I could be dreaming. I pinched myself. No, it's not a dream. Annabeth is pregnant, with my baby. I was too shocked to react. I'm going to be a daddy! This was too much to take. Annabeth looked at me with a sad face. She might be thinking am not happy with it. Happy? I'm so damn happy I could dance. I was going to have a family. But I was too shocked too react. Annabeth had tears in her eyes, "If you don't want the baby, we could think of other alternative. Don't leave me please."

"I will never ever leave you honey, I'm glad you're having my baby. I hope our baby has brains and looks like you." I grinned. She looked so happy. I kissed her lightly, but she deepened the kiss. Nico was staring us with an open mouth. Ha-ha, he looked so like Hades. Now it's time for our quest. Wait, Quest? How can Annabeth go! I won't allow her. If anything happens to her or the baby, I will die. 'You're not going anywhere Annabeth, stay and rest,' I told her.

She slapped me playfully and replied,' I'm much stronger than you Seaweed Brain, plus I have our parents blessing.'

'Parent's blessing?' I asked. Then she told me everything. I thanked my dad and Lady Athena. 'You can call me mom,' she said in my mind. I smiled. 'Thanks mom, I love you.' I could feel her smiling. Now let's start for the quest.

**Chapter 5: The journey and fight**

**Nico's POV**

Oh GODS! What am I hearing? Annabeth's pregnant. I couldn't believe it! I was staring them when I remembered, even Thalia could be pregnant! I looked at her and raised my eyebrow. She smiled and said no. Phew, I'm saved. I mean, even if she was pregnant I won't have any problem. But on a quest, she could be in danger. And her dad is not like Annabeth's mom. He wouldn't have given her a blessing.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close.' I want to have a baby too,' she giggled. I kissed her forehead. I said,' Why not, we'll try after the quest. Promise me you won't do anything reckless while fighting. If anything happens to you, I won't be able to live.' She hushed me with her finger and said,' I'll be with you forever.' Then we kissed and went downhill where Argus was waiting for us with the car. I and Thalia sat together, Percy and Annabeth together. Annabeth was sitting in Percy's lap and they both had their hands on Annabeth's tummy. I couldn't help but smile. They looked so perfect together. I'll teach Percy's kid some cool stuff. I don't know why, but I'm feeling very attached to this baby.

Thalia had her head on my lap and I was playing with her hair. She looked so beautiful. How did I get so lucky? We talked about Thalia's dad and then we were making out, well we couldn't help it. I loved the feeling of her lips. And she loved kissing me. And we loved each other.  
>We were busy making out when we reached our destination.<p>

**Percy's POV**

We reached Manhattan in 2 hours, due to the traffic. We told Argus to go back and we took a bus to the point where the Python was attacking. I was wondering what it would look like in the Mist. Maybe a bulldozer destroying building, or some crazy animal wandering in the streets and crushing whatever came in view. Well, we reached the point and say a huge creature which looked like a crocodile and lizard hybrid. It was about 16 ft long and 30 ft tall. HUGE creature. People would be seeing this as a HUGE bulldozer destroying buildings or maybe a Godzilla size animal crushing people.

It had creepy green scales and his fingers were sharp blades. His teeth somewhat resembled shark's one and his eyes were blood red. His thirsty eyes locked with ours and he growled in our minds, '_Demigods! I want demi-god blood. A son of Apollo would do the best.'_ I shivered, he sounded ancient, like Kronos did. Then Annabeth answered, as if she read my mind,' He was the guard of the centre of the earth. He is the descendant of Gaea. So he's of Titan age. I don't know why he turned bad, maybe his loyalty to the Titans.'

'I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. She is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and he is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.' I spoke, wishing he gets terrified seeing the kids of the Big Three and not to forget the wise Athena. Instead he barked (he always does mind telepathy, maybe he doesn't have great vocal cords or he has got pain in his Jaw muscles),'_Too bad, no kid of Apollo. I'll kill you children, after all you are somewhat related to Apollo. The Gods will fear me.'_

I was looking at my friends, they were terrified. I shook Annabeth and she looked at me, with concerned looks, as if it could be out last day. I quickly kissed her and saw Nico and Thalia doing the same. 'Now Wise Girl, we need some strategy,' I winked. She smiled. All set for the battle.

We all except Annabeth, who needed time to think, charged at the Python. He was so swift. Thalia's lightening barely affected him, because they weren't that strong. Nico's army of dead was being crushed. I couldn't control him with water; he was too giant and swift. He threw us all away with his spiky tail. We got wounds, but not major. Annabeth, think fast!

**Annabeth's POV**

I had to think of a plan fast. I can't risk their lives, especially Percy's. I prayed to my mom and began to think of a good strategy. It struck me the very moment. I started to give orders,' Nico, make a huge crater in the earth, big enough for the Python to get stuck in it. Percy, we're near the lake so you summon water and trap the Python. The water will make the soil wet, thereby reducing the Python's swift movement. Try to bind it with the water, as much as possible. Thalia, strike your lightening on the water. Water will increase its magnitude many folds. Then I will strike it with my sword, because I think I know its weak point. Disperse!'

Then everybody started following my orders, Nico created a crater which was exactly the size I wanted, Percy was amazing with the water. He had binded the Python perfectly. Thalia striked her most powerful lightening on the Python, the magnitude of the current was increased many folds. The Python shrieked in pain and collapsed. Then Percy retreated the water. Now it was my turn, I jumped into the crater. I charged towards the Python, ready to strike the point between his eyes. That was his weakness because it was the area where the skin was the thinnest. As soon as I climbed up his nose, he rose. I was on top of his head and he was swaying his head insanely to make me fall. I was trying to make a grip when Percy created a water cushion beneath the Python, in case I fell down. I smiled at his concern. I was trying to make balance since the past 15 mins and everything around me began to stir. I couldn't see properly. Pregnancy was tiring me badly. Then I remembered, water could help me. I waved Percy, he brought water near me to jump, maybe he was thinking something else. I quickly touched the water. The water started circling me, mostly near my belly. I felt energy sweeping inside me. Okay, I was all set now. I quickly uncapped Riptide. Yes, I asked Percy to give me Riptide while he controlled the water. Percy was still holding the water, whereas Nico and Thalia were all worn out. I striked the point with Riptide with all my energy. The monster shrieked and changed into a dust. I was very tired, I had reached my limit. Next thing I knew, I was falling from a height of 40 feet [the monster rose on his legs, so the height increased.], I fell on something very light, water cushion? I felt someone's arms around me. My eyes opened a little, I saw Thalia and Nico standing in front of me with very concerned expression. Did I look that bad? Then my eyes searched for Percy and I saw him. I was in his laps and he was healing me with water. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I smiled at this feeling and my eyes closed. I had a happy dream.

**Chapter 6: Finally home**

**Thalia's POV**

The Python was a tough guy. It took all our power to stop him, at our limits. Percy outshone us, as usual. He controlled the water till the very end and while we collapsed, he was healing Annabeth. How powerful is he getting? The lightening took all my energy and after the strike I collapsed. I didn't have the strength to even move a muscle. I was worried about Nico, last time I saw him, he was trying to keep the crater in place, and without letting the Python damage it. I closed my eyes while my body relaxed. I opened my eyes to find Nico leaning over me. He looked worn out; he had reached his limits too. He fed me Nectar and Ambrosia. I felt a little energy beginning to form in my body. Nico helped me get to my feet and then what I saw surprised me. There were dust winds all over and Annabeth was falling from a huge height. I tried to run to catch her, but my limbs weren't responding. I looked at Nico for help; he was in the same condition. Oh my poor boy, he was barely able to keep himself straight but he was helping me to get balance.

Annabeth! I shouted. Then I saw her fall, I closed my eyes. I couldn't see it. I quickly put my face in Nico's chest. I was feeling miserable. I started to cry. After a few moments, Nico shook me. 'Look there Thals, Annabeth is fine. Percy saved her,' he said while pointing towards Percy, who had Annabeth in his laps. I walked to him. He looked so worn out; his hands were trembling as he was healing Annabeth. He looked as if he was about to cry. Then Annabeth opened her eyes. She looked so weak, I was about to cry. She smiled and Percy, then her eyes closed. Percy collapsed. His whole body was trembling. He had pressured his muscles a lot. 'Feed him Ambrosia and Nectar and take him to the water,' I told Nico while I picked Annabeth. She weighed light. I could see the bulge in her stomach now. I'm so happy it ended well. The prophecy was complete. It was Annabeth who was falling to Death and Percy, even though he reached his limit, saved her. That's love.

**Nico's POV**

I rushed as fast I could with Percy on my back to the water. He was trembling badly even after feeding him Ambrosia. I dropped him in the water, not at great depth, but knee-length deep. I saw his colour becoming better. His trembling stopped. Then a light shone in the depths of the lake and Poseidon emerged. 'Lord Poseidon. Hey Uncle! Could you help a little?' I asked while he patted my back. I felt as if someone fed me with Gatorade, I felt my energy growing. Poseidon looked at Percy gloomily. I figured that Percy wasn't in good condition. 'He stressed himself too much, his muscles have been stretched. He won't be up for a few days. I wonder how he managed to fight in such pain,' he said while touching Percy's forehead. He looked better now. Then I remembered the prophecy,'_ To the deaths may one fall; but love wins over all.'_ It was love that helped Percy fight in such pain.

I smiled. Poseidon smiled too, as if reading my thoughts. 'How's Annabeth doing? Is she and the baby fine?' I asked while looking over at the girls' direction. Thalia had put Annabeth on the bench, with her head in Thalia's lap. Annabeth had her hand on her stomach. How motherly, I thought. ' The baby is perfectly fine, he took Annabeth's energy to protect himself from the stress forming in Annabeth's body. That's why Annabeth is unconscious right now. The water gave her powers, but it won't work much. Because the water had Percy's energy. So Percy is in even grave condition. I have informed Chiron, Argus will be arriving anytime soon,' He said, still looking at Percy. Just as he said this, Argus appeared. Poseidon disappeared in the depths of the lake. Thalia waved me. We helped Annabeth and Percy lay on the backseat and we collapsed on the front seat. We both were lying, Thalia on me. Though I was too tired to hold her weight, but her presence seemed to boost my energy. She laid her head on my chest and whispered, 'I'm glad you're safe. I would've died if anything happened to you.' She had tears in her eyes. I've never felt this loved ever in my life. I brushed her tear off and kissed her cheeks. 'Your love keeps me alive,' I said while giving her a long kiss. She started sobbing in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, wishing I could absorb all her grief. She smiled at me, with tears still shimmering in her eyes. She kissed me, her arms wrapping around me tightly, her body pressing against mine. I lost the track of time and then I realized we had slept the whole journey. Argus helped me up. Then we took Annabeth and Percy to the infirmary. Annabeth opened her eyes,' What had happened?' We began to tell her the whole story.

**Chapter 6: Family.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up and saw Nico and Thalia, looking tired. 'What had happened?' I asked. All time I thought I was in a car with Percy sleeping with me. Then they narrated me the whole scene what had happened after I collapsed. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. How could he love me so much? I looked at the most handsome boy sleeping beside me. He looked as if he wouldn't wake up, so tired, so worn out. Seeing his condition made me cry. He risked so much for me, for our baby. 'OUR' baby, I kept my hand on my stomach. I felt a kick. I smiled. We are a family. Percy promised he would protect us. I kissed his forehead. Thalia and Nico were looking at me, confused. 'Percy risked so much for me, I don't have words to describe my feelings,' I said, one hand stroking my tummy, the other stroking Percy's face.

Thalia looked at me and smiled. Nico hugged me tight. They were my family too, it's because of them I'm well. I kissed them on their cheeks and asked them to rest. 'Will you be fine?' Thalia asked. I nodded and smiled. How caring of them. 'I'll go fetch Will Solace for you, he'll keep an eye on Percy too,' Nico said and rushed towards the Apollo cabin.

Thalia took a cot just beside mine and closed her eyes. The next minute she was fast asleep. Nico came with Will Solace. He had a worried look when he saw me and Percy. I smiled to ensure him we're fine. Nico crept beside Thalia, kissed her forehead and slept. I smiled at this cute gesture. Will took a look at me and Percy. 'Percy has stressed himself too much, he's doing very well. But he will take a few days t recover. As for you Annabeth, you're weak. You need to start eating and rest to provide energy to the baby. Your baby is perfectly fine, very healthy. I wonder why he wasn't harmed even a bit. He wasn't even affected a little!' He said with a confused expression on his face. I giggled and told him about our parent's blessing. He smiled and touched my stomach, ' It is a boy.'

Today I realized the meaning of family. I will protect them with my life. I kissed Percy's forehead and cheek. He was burning. I slept beside him and dreamt about our family.


	2. Noah

**Percy's POV**

Last thing I remember is using my last ounce of energy to save Annabeth. I couldn't let her die. Without her I'll be nothing. I have to save our baby. The water cushion saved her. I smiled and collapsed. Next thing I knew I was in the water. I could hear my dad and Nico. I wanted to open my eyes and tell them I'm fine. But I didn't have that much strength. I just let water relieve me. My muscles which burned like fire were soothed, a little though. I felt a touch on my forehead and a sweet sensation, all the pain was gone for a minute, but then it came back again, a little less though. Dad, I thought. I was being carried away again. I wanted to see Annabeth, convince myself she's okay. I was laid. I opened my eyes with all the strength I got from the water and Ambrosia. Annabeth was sleeping with me, her hand protectively curled on her tummy. What a sweet scene. I wanted to hug her, but my strength was reduced to zero. I closed my eyes, happy that Annabeth was still safe.  
>I feel better again, maybe the Ambrosia worked. I opened my eyes. I saw Annabeth sleeping with me. I got up and kissed her lightly. I kissed her hand on the tummy. I dont why, but I was curious. I put my hand on her tummy and felt something. The baby was kicking. How in heavens did I get so lucky?<p>

Nico came to me, it looked like he had just woke up. 'Hey man, sup?' he asked while yawning.'For long have i been knocked out,' I asked while trying to stand up. Nico explained me what had happened. It was a boy. Percy junior sounds good. Gods, I have started sounding like a wanna-be dad. Thalia was still sleeping, I kissed her forehead and then me and Nico headed towards the Big House to tell Chiron what had happened. Chiron looked happy, rather relieved. We started to tell him what happened, but then he waved his hand ,' Your dad has already told us about you Percy. Good Job Nico. As expected of our heroes.' Then a wave of light spread across the room. Apollo emerged. We gave him a high-five and we sat down on the sofa. We told him what happened. He grinned his model smile. His teeth couldn't get whiter, they actually shone. ' You guys did a good job. I'm glad he's gone. He has turned quite powerful. But yes I slayed him so, I'm awesome. I have a gift for your baby Percy,' Apollo said while he was fiddling with his bag.

He took out a necklace kind of thing. 'When time comes, I'll give this to you. And for you Nico, you're amazing. Thalia too. And Annabeth looks pretty fighting,' he said while winking at me. I blushed. Then he gave us a hug and went. I will have a huge responsibility on my shoulder soon. I sighed at the thought.

**Chapter 7 : It's a boy! **

**Percy's POV  
><strong>

Annabeth is in the infirmary, delivering the baby. Apollo said it would be a boy. After the fight with Python, Chiron gave Annabeth and me quite a less number of quests. The Gods visited us frequently. My dad and Athena are dating still and they're happy. Thalia and Nico have gone for a vacation so we wont be hearing from them soon. Maybe next summer. Annabeth had loads of fruits to make the baby healthy. She had already developed that motherly-protective feeling. Well same is the case with me, I just keep planning about our baby only. I'll teach him how to control his powers and stuff like that. And will go to his baseball matches. My mom and Paul were shocked, as if Thalia had attacked them with her lightening when they first heard about it. Then, my sweet mom got very excited. She and Annabeth used to go to shop for the baby. The baby has a closet of his own by now. Even Aphrodite and Athena helped them. Hera used to make guest appearences. The male gods were quite busy yet they visited us twice or thrice. Even Ares was excited to see my baby, whether my son could beat his kids. He wanted me to have HIM train MY son because he thinks I dont even know the 'f' of fighting.

I could hear shouts from the infirmary. I pulled some water from the stream and kept it on my forehead. I do like this when am nervous and right now I'm VERY nervous. The screaming continued till 5 mins when Will Solace came outside, grinning. He looked so like his dad sometimes, but Apollo is THE model. 'Congrats dude, it's a healthy boy. And beautiful,' he said while taking me inside. When I went inside, I could almost die of happiness. I saw Annabeth lying on the bed smiling and in her arms was a small baby with brown hair and deep blue eyes with a hint of grey colour. He had my chin and hair texture and he had Annabeth's nose and eyes. I ran to them. I kissed Annabeth and took the baby from her. He looked beautiful, like a son of Aphrodite. I had tears in my eyes. I wish Thalia and Nico could see him, they would've been so happy and excited. 'What would you name him?' Connor Stoll from the Hermes Cabin asked.

'Noah,' I and Annabeth said together, smiling at our beautiful baby.

**Annabeth's POV**

After so much pain, I finally gave birth to Noah. Our beautiful baby. I was so happy, I could see tears in Percy's eyes too. It was perfect, I wished it stays this way forever! We were taken to Poseidon's Cabin with an addition of a crib. As soon as we sat on the bed, there was a huge splash of light. I covered Noah's eyes with my one free hand, by the other I was holding Noah and Percy put one of his hand on my eyes and he shielded his with the other one. I could see 14 Gods standing there, smiling at us. I couldn't believe that Zeus was smiling too. Then I remembered what Percy told me, that our Noah would grow up to be even mightier than Hercules. Maybe Zeus wants to get some benefits out of this, or maybe that was genuine.

One by one they took Noah in their arms and played with him. He was in a happy mood because he was smiling at everyone. Poseidon and Athena looked the happiest, after all Noah was their grandson. Zeus announced,' We have come here to give our blessing to our young hero.' They came order wise.

Zeus said,' I give Noah the ability to fly.' He smiled and touched Noah. Noah smiled back, his smile could even melt Zeus.

Hera said,' I give Noah the ability to control people's emotion.' She did the same as Zeus and kissed Noah on the forehead.

Poseidon said,' Noah already possesses Percy's power, but I give his own Trident which can change to any weapon as he wishes too. All Celestial Bronze but ' He brought a wristband and tied it on Noah's wrist. Hey! Even Percy didn't have my own Trident.

Athena said,' I give Noah the ability to read people's minds as he already possesses Annabeth's brain.'

Ares said,' I give this kid the ability to handle all the weapons and courage.'

Apollo said,' I give Noah archery skills, but he always has to wear it. It's like a charm.' He took a necklace in which a tiny music note was hanging and tied it on Noah's neck.

Artemis said,' I give Noah the ability to talk to animals.'

Aphrodite said,' I give Noah the charms.' She winked and clicked her fingers. Noah's dress was changed and he looked even more beautiful.

Hephaestus said, ' I give this boy the ability to endure heat.'

Hermes said, ' I give little Noah some speed.'

Dionysus said, ' I give this kid some help with the Wines.' I wonder what help would it do?

Demeter said,' I give this child the ability to understand plants.'

Hestia said,' I give this child the power of never giving up.'

Hades said,' I give this kid free entry to the Underworld and a shield.' He took a watch out of it and fastened it on Noah's tiny wrist.

My son was a SUPERHERO now. He was no less than a good, but the god had immortality. All the Gods seemed to love Noah, but it's not their fault, Noah is irresistible. 'Thank you everybody for wishing Noah good luck, we will meet you soon,' I said as Noah yawned. All the Gods kissed Noah except Dionysus and Ares. When they went, my family was so tired. We slept in each other's arms.

**Author's NOTE : Next Chapter is about Noah. Thalia and Nico would only make some guest appearances! Percabeth would be included. Sorry Thalia-Nico fans! Hope you like our little Noah. He's not just an half-blood, he's something more!**

**Chapter 8: Noah's destiny.**

**Percy's POV **

Noah is 5 years old now. He has learned to walk and talk already. And he is growing fast, maybe because he's something more than a half-blood but less than a god. We are 50% God and 50% mortal whereas Noah is 75% God and 25% mortal. Makes him stronger than me and Annabeth. He's the favourite of all the Gods. They come specially to play with him. It's like, he attracts people towards him. No one can resist him, not even our Mr. D (which is surprising). Noah has unbelievable powers with water (again better than me) and with all the blessings of the God , he's just amazing.

Annabeth and I have a hard time parenting him. His ADHD makes him impossible to stay at a place. All the campers love Noah. I saw Annabeth coming towards me. I opened my arms for her and she hugged me tight. 'Hi Seaweed Brain. It's been so long we've had a peaceful night,' winked. I grinned, Annabeth has grown more mature. 'Our baby is so like you, always eating up our heads,' I joked. And I got a bad punch for that. Noah came running to us,' Mommy! Daddy! I love you.' I couldn't help but smile. He came and hugged us. 'Daddy, I want to visit Grandpa Possy and Grandma Athy,' He said while making a puppy face. 'Okay fine, we're going to Grandpa's house today. Get ready Mommy and make Noah ready too,' I said, smiling. Annabeth grinned too. Noah ran to the cabin , which was now large as a house. Annabeth came and whispered,' You're the best thing that has ever been mine. I love you.' Before I could react , she kissed me hard. Her one hand pulling my hair and the other tight on my neck. I moved my hands up and down her back and puller her close. She never fails to arouse me. We were getting hot now. I was about to push her to the ground when Noah interrupted as. He looked at us and winked. Annabeth blushed and ran to the cabin to change.

I took Noah in my arms and played with him. I took him to the sea and began splashing waves on each other. Noah sent a huge wave on me, which I could hardly control and lost my balance. Noah started jumping and clapping,' Daddy lost! I win.' I grinned,' Planning to outshine daddy, eh? Way to go my baby Noah.' He came to me with unbelievable speed and hugged me so hard, it felt like he would break my ribs. Godly powers, I sighed.

Then Annabeth came to us. Together we swam to Dad's realm. And yes, Annabeth doesn't need an air bubble now, she can breathe in water as she's the wife of the Prince of Seas (yeah, that's me). Fishes bowed to us and began to play with Noah. One dolphin helped Noah on his back and gave him a ride to Dad's empire. We reached in 15 mins. We were greeted by many sea naiads, all happy to see Noah more than us. We went to the Throne room, there we say Athena and Poseidon busy kissing. We laughed and interrupted them, they both blushed and took their seats. Noah ran to them with super speed(another blessing) and crushed them in a hug. They loved Noah. 'Welcome son, welcome Annabeth and welcome our little hero, Noah,' My dad said while greeting us. Athena gave us a tight hug and said,' Annabeth darling! You've grown so pretty.' Annabeth smiled. 'I'm not a little hero! I had defeated dad in the wave game and Mom in the crossword game,' Noah said , lifting his chin high. We all laughed. 'You're so like your daddy, you proud little hero,' Annabeth said while kissing him on his cheek. 'Mommy! I'm THE hero,' he complained. We had such a gala time after that.

**Annabeth's POV –**

After lunch, Dad (yeah, I call Poseidon Dad now) sent Noah to play in the game room. It's a 10 storey gaming area with simulators and stuff. I and Percy were holding hands, just like some teenage couples. We haven't changed, even after Noah. Poseidon said, 'Kronos is rising my dear heroes. It'll take him another decade and a half to gather his strength.' We turned pale. Why can't Kronos just give up? 'That means, when Noah would be between 15-20. You'll have to start his training in the coming years, because Kronos strength has increased 10 folds now.' At this Percy stood up, furious,' I'm not going to let my son fight any war, till I'm alive. I'll be able to handle Kronos myself with little help of my fellow demi-gods and cooperation of the Gods. I'm not going to risk Noah's or Annabeth's life. Furthermore, I'm still invisible.' He banged his fist on the table, I've never seen him so violent.

'Percy, you can halt Kronos, but you can't stop him. No demigod can stop him. Noah is more than a demi-god, we need him or Kronos shall rise again, ending the Western Civilisation,' My mom said sternly. I couldn't risk Noah's life, no prophecy shit again. 'Mom, we don't want Noah to go through what we went through, we want him to lead a normal live. We'll die if anything happens to him,' I said in the same tone mom had used. Then Noah came to us. He looked so happy. He shouted ,' Mommy Daddy Grandpa Grandma! I completed the 18th stage of life and death.' We all looked at him with open mouths. It was a simulation game where you require high IQ for instant strategies and high fighting skills. Even Percy and I together couldn't pass through level 15. And NOAH IS JUST FIVE. 'Noah, tell me you're lying,' Percy said, still staring him like he had come from another world. 'No Daddy! I won, really. But at the end of level 18, Hyperion hit me with the light, I was blinded for a second and he striked me. I have noticed his fighting style, next time I'll defeat him and send to Tartarus,' He said , mimicking his posture like Percy's when he defeats a monster. He surely has brains.

'Percy and Annabeth, I want you to think about it again. You should trust Noah, he won't let you down, right chap?' Dad said while patting Noah's back. Noah nodded and clapped. My baby, how could I let him take the burden of the war? I remember Percy's state during war. He had me, but would Noah find someone?


	3. After 5 years

****Chapter 9: Noah's 10****

**Percy's POV**

Noah is 10 now. He is improving with remarkable speed. He has got talents. He can speak to Animals, he can endure heat, he can actually have Nature's help. He never gives up and has a lot of courage. I and Annabeth just have to improve his skills. He has started using his Trident and Hades' Shield. They are better than mine. Way better than mine. We practice with all kinds of weapons (his trident can change into any weapon he wants, but only celestial bronze) and thanks to Ares, he can handle them all without any problems. He takes Archery lessons from the Apollo Cabin because I suck at Archery and Annabeth is not as good too. Annabeth and Noah, in their free time are researching on Daedalus' plans and battle strategies. Oh yeah, Noah can fly too and to add on this, he can read minds.

During our sword fighting practice, I was teaching him how to enhance the blade by hardening water to the surface of the sword. It cuts as if the body is made of butter. It helps to fight half-bloods ( in my case, the demi-gods who helped Kronos). My son is getting stronger, but I can't let him fight alone. 'Daddy, CHILL. I'm training alright? I won't let you down. I'll practice and practice, till you think am ready,' he came and give me a hug. Suddenly, I felt better. He could control people's emotion too. I'm proud of him, one day he'll outshine me and Annabeth both and be the Hero of Olympus. The ULTIMATE hero of Olympus. He smiled at his thought. Then we started fighting. My main disadvantage was that Noah could read my next move by reading my thoughts. So I had to stop thinking and trust my intuitions. Noah charged at me with high speed(thanks to Hermes) and I could barely dodge it. Next 20 mins, we were fighting and fighting till I collapsed. I just aged till 22. Dad said, it's because demi-gods age slower after 18. That's great because I still have my stamina at it's peak. 'You're getting old Daddy, so you should rest. You know I'll never give up,' he said smiling proudly. Gods, he's right. 'Go to your Mommy and take your IQ enhancing session. After that meet me at the sea, we have to work on your water skills,' I said. He has amazing powers to control water, but he overdoes it resulting in havoc always.

'Bye Daddy, you don't worry. I'll work on my concentration as well,' he said. I couldn't help but smile. He cares for us so much. I'll protect him with my life. Noah smiled at this and said,' I can take bullet right through my chest for you and Mommy. I'll protect you both with all my potential. You are all I have.' I could cry that time. Please Fates, save my kid from the bad. I want him to lead a better life than I had. I don't want him to take the burden of the war, it's too much to handle. Thank Gods, Noah had gone by that time, we're not supposed to tell him about the war till it's time.

**Annabeth's POV**

While I was cleaning my desk, I heard someone shout from a distance ,' Mommy! Get ready.' There comes my Noah, flying. 'Yeah darling, I'm all ready. So what do you want to do now?' I asked, knowing he would want to play the Mythology quiz. 'No Mommy, not the Mythology quiz, I want to practice battle strategies,' he said , looking concerned. 'Sure, so shall we start?' I asked wondering what would've happened. I'll ask him when his mood is better. We discuss battle strategies by judging the battle skills and then deciding his moves. I and Percy, have made a book on fighting styles as we have fought many monsters for Noah. 'Mommy, why are you and Daddy always so concerned about me? Am I not living upto your expectations?' he said while reading the books. Why was he thinking this way? Maybe he read Percy's thoughts. We are so proud of him. He has outshone Percy. He's the Perfect child. 'Noah, a demi-god life is very bad. All you have to do is train, to protect yourself. We wanted you to lead a normal live with normal people. It's true you have had your school life, but Noah, me and your daddy have gone through alot. We love you more than anything else in the world. All we care about , is your safety. Monsters have been coming for you since many years, me and your daddy have protected you. But you have a big responsibility on your shoulder,' I said fighting back tears. I can't let Noah take the burden alone.

'Mommy, please stop worrying. I wont let you down. You know you and Daddy are my life. We'll fight everything together now. I'll protect you both with my life,' he said, his eyes filled with tears. I hugged him tight, wanting to absorb his sadness. He murmured something and instantly I felt happy. His mood improving ability. I kissed his cheek and then forehead. 'Let's postpone our class today, want to have some blueberry cookies?' I asked, trying to sound cheery. My plan worked, his face lit up and he nodded. Together we went to the kitchen to bake cookies. Percy came in,' Noah! You had your water-controlling class, remember?' Then he saw me and Noah baking cookies. He smiled, guess he understood my plan. 'Alright so, what are you making for Daddy,' he asked , first kissing Noah and then me. 'Blueberry cookies,' he replied happily. 'Blue colour is yours, your daddy's and your daddy's dad's favorite,' I said wondering why they liked it too much. Noah laughed ,'Mom, when you'll start controlling water, you'll know it.' Percy laughed too. Guess I wouldn't know ever.

When we finished baking cookies, light shone. We quickly covered our eyes and saw Zeus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, Athena , Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, Ares and Artemis standing. 'I smell cookies here,' Ares said, his eyes searching for cookies. 'Blueberry cookies, my favorite!' Dad exclaimed. 'I'm feeling hungry, nice timings little cuz,' Apollo laughed. We all had cookies together. It's been a routine now, every week, the Gods came to teach Noah his powers that were given to him as blessings. Athena and Poseidon came to spend time with me and Percy.

'So let's start with Noah's training,' Zeus said and all the Gods nodded. They all went outside the cabin leaving me and Percy alone. 'Percy, why always us? Why can't they leave my baby alone,' I sobbed in his chest, unable to hold the tears back now. Percy was sad too, he was about to cry as well. 'Annabeth, we cant change the Fate can we? The Fates have decided this, so let's have it this way. Our Noah is strong. And we'll protect him, wont we?' Percy said while kissing my cheek. He slid his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. He kissed me and I let my grief dissolve. There's no turning back now. We have to work, together. After all, Noah is our child. He'll succeed.


	4. The Great Prophecy

****Chapter 10: Prophecy time****

**Percy's POV**

It was getting very difficult for me and Annabeth to keep our thoughts to ourselves. Noah is 12 now, he'll be turning 15 soon. That means, the time of war again. I was sleeping with Annabeth when I heard someone knock the door. I put on my Tshirt and covered Annabeth with the sheets. I saw, Katie Gardener from the Demeter cabin standing on the door, with a little beautiful girl, probably of Noah's age, on her side. She had deep blue eyes and straight blonde hair with a nice figure for her age. She looked like an Aphrodite kid. I looked at the girl and smiled, she blushed and hid herself behind Katie. 'Sorry Percy, for disturbing you. I know you and Annabeth are having a hard time. But it's a call from the Big House. Chiron wants to see both you and Annabeth. By the way, this is Myra, my new sibling, she has been claimed this morning only,' Katie said. I was worried now, why are they calling us now? So, I had to go. 'Thanks Katie. It's okay, hard times are now a part of our daily routine,' I sighed. She smiled at this comment because she herself knew the lives of demi-gods, specially the big 3 ones. 'Bye Katie, bye Myra,' I said while closing the door. They waved me byes.

'Annabeth, wake up darling. We have to go to the Big House, Chiron has called for us,' I said, trying to wake her up. 'What? where?' she asked, sleepily. When I told her again, she jumped from the bed and quickly wore her clothes. 'Percy, is it about Noah?' she asked, looking really worried. 'We wont know until we go there,' I said as I grabbed her hand and rushed to the Big House. Noah was still sleeping in his bedroom. As soon as we reached the Big House, I looked around. All the Cabin leader's were standing outside. I rushed to Clarisse, who was standing in the front. 'What's up? Why are you all gathered here?' I asked her. She looked at me and said irritably,' It's about you , weirdo. It's about the Prophecy. Chiron said, if you'll want to share it, only then we'll hear it. As he's your son,' she said, her tone getting sweeter on the mention of Noah. Wow, Noah won her too. Good job kid.

I went inside and found Chiron waiting. 'Chiron, we're ready,' Annabeth said, unable to hide her anxiety. 'Fine, are you ready Percy?' he asked me. I nodded. He took out a paper. Annabeth took it and looked at it for a minute or so. Dyslexia, I thought. Then she began to read -

' Three demigods and a special one,

would fight their way through the evil ones;

The biggest threat to the Gods,

would rise above against all odds;

A single choice shall end his days,

For Olympus to preserve or raze;'

'Like dad, like son,' I said remembering the lines of my prophecy. They were very similar. I frowned. 'Percy, do you want to tell the Cabin leaders and Noah about it?' Chiron asked. 'No, let this be between us only. Noah is just 12, he's not ready. Though the prophecy hasn't mentioned any death or stuff, we can't take risks. We still have to find the people he would trust and nonetheless, prepare him for the battle. Kronos was hard to defeat, I bet he wont have an Achilles' curse now. Secondly, Noah can read minds. We can't let the Cabin leaders know. Our secret wont be safe. Even me and Annabeth have a hard time keeping our thoughts to ourselves,' I said without pausing even for a minute. Now I thought how my dad would've felt when he had heard the prophecy, it feels like a hundred pins being hammered in your head at once. I looked at Annabeth, she was looking even worse. Chiron nodded, he too was dumbfounded.

We went outside the Big House towards our cabin, only to be stopped by 10 curious faces. 'Sorry guys, no prophecy was announced. I think Chiron wants to tell us when Noah's 15, to be on a safer side,' I said, trying to sound truthful. They all nodded, guess my plan worked. We went to our Cabin, Noah was still asleep. I looked at my boy, who'll have to take the burden of the war one day. I'll support him till my last breath. I swore to myself that I'll never ever let anything happen to Noah and Annabeth. I looked towards Annabeth. She was lying on the bed, her face expressionless. She looked like a zombie. I got worried. I walked towards her and kept my hand on hers. She looked up, her eyes blank of any emotion. I've never seen Annabeth in this condition, never. 'Annabeth honey, what's wrong?' I asked and started caressing her body. Suddenly, she started sobbing in my chest. 'Percy! why does it always have to be things related to us? Why can't they leave our child alone? We've already had too much! I almost lost you once, I cant lose Noah now, NOO!' she cried hysterically. I could understand her fear. I was feeling the same too. 'Shh Annabeth, everything will be fine. We'll protect Noah and moreover, he's strong. Annabeth, we'll have to trust him. I'll protect you both with all I can,' I said trying to sound upbeat.

Annabeth calmed down a little. She cried to her hearts content, till she finally slept. I was starting to fall asleep too.


	5. Time is passing

**Chapter 11 : One year until 15**

**Noah's POV**

I was walking in the air, towards the ocean thinking about what had happened two years ago. I heard mumbling in the other room. Maybe mom and dad were thinking about something. They were sad, confused and worried thoughts. I tried to read them, but they were too soft. Dad and Mom know how to keep secrets. They don't let me read their thoughts, but I manage to sneak some thoughts out of their minds. Till I could stand, mom and dad had already left for the Big house. No worries, the campers can't keep a secret. So I acted as if I was sleeping, just in case mom comes for a check. After an hour or so, mommy and daddy came back. I focused on the thoughts. Mom's were very very sober. Dad's were sober and worried. I could almost cry reading mom's thoughts. I couldn't read the reasons, but I could definitely make out, some war is coming. When I'll turn 15, my fate has been decided.

Well I wasn't supposed to know this till I was 13, but yes, I learned it an year earlier, thanks to my powers. I could hear mom cry and my heart ached. I tried to suppress her emotions, but they were too strong. I concentrated hard and finally I was able to suppress them. _Calm down_, I said in my mind. Finally, both mom and dad slept. I jumped from the bed and went to their room. They looked as if they had aged 10years. Now that they were asleep, I controlled their emotions to the fullest. I ensured they have a peaceful sleep.

Even today, those thoughts disturb me. There is a prophecy for me which only Mom and Dad know, maybe that's why they were sad. Myra, the daughter of Demeter was standing on the sea shore. She looked amazing. What attracts me to her is, I can't read her thoughts at all. It's like I've to depend on my instincts in her case. The most amazing thing is, she can control the weather and cause snowfall, rainfall etc and even control plants . I landed right next to her. ' Hi!' I said, frightening her. She turned around in horror and when she saw me, she exclaimed, 'Noah! You scared the hell out of me!' She punched me lightly. She smiled , which confused me because I'm so used to reading thoughts, simple gestures like that doesn't seem to strike me.

'So why are you here?' I asked. 'Nothing, I knew you like to hang around here and you might come, so I waited,' she said, not making an eye contact. 'Oh, okay,' I replied. We sat there in silence, staring at the sea. I was about to say something when someone hugged me from behind,' Noah! I missed you,' Zohra said almost breaking my neck with her tight hug. 'Zohra, you're back! I'm glad you came, I missed you too,' I said, kissing her forehead. Well Zohra is the daughter of Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. She's been very close to me all the way. Best-est of friends you could say. She's 5'6, shorter than me as I'm 5'11 already. She has very fair skin, dark blue eyes, like really dark blue. She has raven black hair with a perfect figure. She was beautiful. She could summon the dead and control lightening. I took her in my arms and I was swinging her. She had gone to the mortal world, to attend a course. I've missed her like hell. We were so indulged in each other, we forgot Myra existed. I looked at her and she looked at me sadly. 'Zohra, Go meet mom and dad, they'd be really happy to see you,' I said. Zohra looked at me, then glared at Myra,' Don't even try to take my best friend away from me.' She said this and left.

'I'm sorry Myra, it's just Zohra's a little short tempered you see,' I said, trying to divert her mind. _Calm down and be happy,_ I said in my mind. And I could see Zohra relax and Myra smile. I couldn't read Zohra's mind as well. I wonder why. 'Noah, there's something I wanted to tell you,' she said, leaning close to me. She touched my hand, then her hand went up to my shoulders. She was touching me everywhere. I was on fire. 'I love you,' she said, pulling me ontop of her. She kissed me, her lips soft on mine. She kissed me lightly, sweetly at first. Then she deepened the kiss and kissed me hard. I couldn't believe it. It was amazing, but I don't know why, I was not feeling comfortable. After the kiss, she looked at me. Maybe wanting an answer. I opened my mouth to say,'_Iloveyoutoo'_ but then, I closed my mouth. I don't love her. I was confused. 'Myra, you're adorable. But I need time, okay?' I said, not wanting to hurt her. She looked sad . '_Happy'_ I said in my mind. She smiled. 'Okay Noah, take your time, but my feelings for you are true,' she said and kissed me on the cheek. I started walking in the sea, underwater. The place calmed me. What now?

The day was, weird and hot.


	6. Bonds

**Chapter 12: Bonds**

**Zohra's POV**

I had missed Noah so much. Everyday seemed incomplete to me. I don't know why, but with Noah around, I feel complete. As soon as I reached camp, I rushed to the sea shore, because that's where Noah always is. I saw him, sitting with a girl. When I neared, I saw she was Myra. I wanted to summon Perseus and behead her. She like Medusa, always flirting with Noah, in Medusa's case, it was Poseidon. I could hear ground and sky rumbling. 'Uh-oh.' My powers seem to react with my emotions. I ran towards Noah and hugged him hard. I felt like, someone just returned my heart to me. Noah looked extremely happy to see me. He kissed me on my forehead and began swinging me. He knows I liked it. I never wanted to get away from his arms. I was so glad that I'm still his priority over Myra. Suddenly he put me down and said,' Zohra, why don't you meet dad and mom, they'll be glad to meet you?' And then he looked at Myra.

I was so upset, I could kill Myra with my bare hands. 'Don't you dare take my best friend away from me!' I hissed and ran towards the cabin area. I was just about to cross the sea shore, when suddenly I felt happy. My muscles relaxed. Noah's doing, I knew it. I smiled, atleast he does care for me still. I was walking to the cabins, when I saw a couple walking. Suddenly an image of me and Noah that way flashed in my mind. Urghhh, hell no! not with that jerk. We'll always be best friends. He's a jerk. And I love this jerk. Well, let's not think about this. Oh yes, I've to keep in mind to tell him that I don't like Myra, she's not good for him.

I reached Uncle Percy's cabin. It's beautiful. Okay, it's VERY beautiful. The 'cabin' which is not a cabin but a two storey building itself radiated power. I went inside, wishing Uncle Percy is not busy today and Aunt Annabeth is not in the arena. I went to the kitchen, only to find the cute couple. They're sooo cute. Aunt was making something and Uncle had his arms encircled around his waist and was kissing her neck from behind. They personify cuteness. Mom told me, how much they love each other. And today, I can feel it. I smiled and quickly retraced my steps back. Then I walked in, loudly tapping my foot so that they notice my presence and don't get embarrassed. My idea worked and they quickly got to the door. 'I missed you guys soo much,' I almost yelled with happiness 'Oh my god, you pretty thing. Zohra, how have you been?' Percy said while giving me his tight hugs and kisses. 'Aww Uncle, you're my Prince Charming always!' I hugged him back. He grinned,' I'm glad you still love me darling.' I blushed, 'forever, Mr. Charming.' I ran straight into Aunt Annabeth's open arms! She gave me her warm hug. 'Hey Beautiful, how are you?' she said. They're so cute. They never let me miss my family. It's so complete with them. 'I'm awesome, Gorgeous,' I winked. She smiled.

'Zohra darling, were there any monster attacks? I'm glad to find you in good health,' Percy said, concerned. 'No no, no major monster attacks recently. They're too easy for me . Plus, the Stygian Blade is awesome. And the lightening and the army of dead. I'm a monster slayer,' I said, straightening my back. Listening to this, they both laughed. 'Yes, once a Hyperborean attacked me. He was way too big. But together, me, dad and mom destroyed him. He said he worked for some patron. That's why mom and dad sent me here,' I said remembering that ugly giant. I unwrapped a box and sprinkled the dust in the air. A message appeared,'_We miss you both so much. We love you. We're shifting to camp as well. Meet you soon. With love- Thalia and_ Nico.' Both Percy and Annabeth smiled. 'They might be scared because of that monster attack,' I said . 'Aww my poor baby, don't worry, we'll take good care of you till your parents arrive,' Annabeth said and told me to rest.

I took my bags from the doorstep[which were delivered by Argus] and went to MY room [which I took always]. I sat in the balcony, which Noah's and my room shared when I heard some footsteps. I turned around and saw Noah coming. His face was all red. I walked upto him, already curious to know what happened. 'Hi there jerk, whats'up with your red face?' I asked, unable to hide the concern in my voice. 'Oh, nothing. Myra raised the temperature quiute high out there. Stupid prank. Good I was in water,' he said, trying to hide something. Myra, again. I was so frustrated I could hear lightening storms above. Noah smiled,' Chill Zohra baby, relax.' I felt myself relax but I pouted. 'Smile, happy' he said. And to my surprise, I did the same. Sometimes his powers irritated me. 'Come on Zohra, don't be a spoilt brat. You're so full of yourself, looks like you destroyed another monster eh?' he winked. Then we were talking about anything and everything. I kicked him and he punched me. Then he picked me and started swaying me above his head. 'Gods Noah, let me down,' I yelled, laughing. He grinned and started swaying me even faster. Then finally, when are heads started spinning, he dropped me. We laughed till what seemed like hours to me. Then suddenly he said with a smile,' Zohra, I love you. You're the best thing in my life,dumbhead.' I blushed. 'I love you too, jerk. No one can ever take your place in my life, never.' He kissed my forehead and captured me in a long, warm embrace. I will protect these bonds, always.


	7. Quest before THE QUEST

**Chapter 13: Quest before THE QUEST.**

**Noah's POV**

I was so happy being with Zohra. She's so easy to be with. Though I can't read her mind but she never makes it hard for me. It's like, she's the one connecting me to my mortal side. I hugged her and told her to sleep. 'Noah, I don't want to sleep, please can we talk for sometime more?' she said with a sad face. 'Zohra, NO. You need to take rest. And, I want to rest as well. I've to teach Myra some sword fighting skills,' I said, trying to convince her to sleep. Suddenly, she had tears in her eyes. 'It's always Myra for you,' she cried and ran to her room. Oh crap. _Calm down, smile Zohra,_ I tried to supress her emotions. They were strong, but eventually they gave in. I felt bad. I went to her room and walked to her bed. She was lying on the bed crying. I sat on the bedside and said,' Hey come on Zohra, don't be a baby, you know I love you.' She started crying even badly. 'No Noah, let's accept it. Myra is your priority. You no longer bother to even look at me,' she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't see her sad. I took her in my arms and I could feel her sorrow evaporating, a bit though. She started crying in my arms. 'Hey now kiddo, stop crying,' I said, my arms caressing her back. She's perfect. She looked up, in my eyes. Her face was just inches away from me. I don't know what I was thinking but I leaned and touched her lips, my arms encircling her waist tighter. She was shocked for a second and then she gave in. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and she was now kissing me deeply. This was the best feeling ever.

Suddenly, she backed away. 'Uhh, I'm sorry Zohra,' I said, still wanting to capture her lips. She gave me a peck on my lips, smiled and went outside. 'Zohra, where are you going?' I asked. 'Noah, I love you, you know that right?' She said, her eyes twinkling. She's very pretty, I thought. She smiled. Oh, I thought out aloud. 'I love you too Zohra,'was all I could say. Then suddenly, Myra's image flashed in my mind. What am I doing? I'm the most confused person on this earth. Zohra is just a best friend. Plus,whatever happened today, I was still not over it. 'Zohra, whatever happened right now, please don't tell Myra about it,' I said, wondering what would happen if Myra got to know about this. I could feel the ground and sky rumbling. Not good. _Calm down,_ I ordered her emotions. No use. 'Noah, you're one hell of a mean person. Don't ever talk to me,' she said, this time glaring me. 'I'm sorry, she likes me. She would feel bad,' I said, trying to convince her. 'Yes, you're right. Why should I be jealous?' she smiled, but I could still make out she was feeling bad. 'I'm going to my room, you rest. Okay?' I said and went to my room. _Be happy_, I tried the last time. It worked.

I went to my desk and waited for Grandma Athena. It was her time to teach me about history. A light flashed behind me and in a moment granny was sitting with me. 'Hi Granny,' I said and hugged her. 'Noah,' she smiled. We started my lesson. We were reading about Hercules' labors. 'Your mind is not into this Noah, what's bothering you?' Granny asked. Obviously I couldn't lie to her, but I told her the other thing that's been bothering me since years,' Why are mom and dad so worried about me? I hate to see them this way, all worried and tensed.' Granny's face turned sad. 'Noah, child, you have a very difficult task ahead. They're just worried about that,' she said. 'Oh, the Great Prophecy you mean? Don't worry, I won't let you all down,' I smiled. She kissed my forehead. There was a flas of light behind me. 'We know you won't,' Grandpa Possy smiled. I smiled back. I had such supportive people in my life, what could possibly stop me from succeeding.

'Noah, every hero has a fatal law. Your dad's fatal law is that he is too loyal. You should find yours too,' Grandma warned. Okay, what's my weakness? I'm proud, na. I'm loyal, could be. I was just check listing my laws, when mom came in. She hugged both of them and then came to me and kissed my cheek. My mom is THE prettiest. I've never seen someone so beautiful. Thunder boomed ahead. _That was exluding you, Lady Aphrodite, _I smiled. _You're such a sweetheart Noah, Please date one of my girls?_ she said. I shrugged. 'Noah, there's a call for you from the Big House. You're having a quest, kiddo,' mom said, trying to smile. I could make out that she was so worried. Then Dad came in,' Hey Kid, first quest eh?' he winked. True, I've never had any quest till date, because mom wanted me to practice well before going for a quest. I've killed monsters as well, because I had my school in the mortal world. Okay, how bad a quest can be? I've heard stories from the campers about Dad, that how he fought against Kronos, Hyperion and Atlas. He fought with 3 titans, sweet.

Together, we all went to Big House. I was suprised to see all the Olympians sitting there, with a worried expression on their face. Their face lit up when they saw me. Even Lord Ares smiled. Well, he doesn't hold a grudge against me because of Dad. Instead, he loves me like his own kid. 'That's very unusual for Ares to behave this way,' dad used to say. But I have Charms, the gift from Aphrodite, which makes me hard to hate. I hugged them all and sat between mom and dad. Instead of cabin leaders, their parents were present. Chiron said,' Noah, as you know you have a very important quest next year, The Gods have decided to test you. You'll go to the garden of Hesperides and bring a golden apple of immortality and then, return. You may go alone or take 2 people with you.' I sighed, why this? Everyone knows about the hundred headed, fire/poison breathing dragon, Ladon. I hope he doesn't turn me into barbequed-noah. With the sad thought, I stood up. 'I'm not going to take anyone with me. I can't risk someone's life just for some test.' Mom and dad stood up. 'Noah, we are half bloods as well, we can accompany you too,' mom said. 'Plus, I have witnessed the garden of Hesperides myself,' dad said. 'Listen to me both of you, I'm glad you both are ready to accompany me. But I want to prove myself in front of you all. I don't want you to worry your head's off for me,' I said, using my powers to convince them. 'Okay, fine,' they said. The Gods smiled, I guess they sensed my powers.

They all wished me luck and went back. I, dad and mom were coming back together. 'Promise me, you'll take of yourself,' mom said, choking back tears. I put my hand on her shoulders. 'Mom, relax. I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me,' I said with a calm voice. She seemed to relax a bit when dad said,' Noah, the daughters of Atlas hold a grudge against me. I had imprisoned their dad, once again and also, I had snuck to Mount Othrys. And the Ladon, he's very strong. He killed his own mistress, Zoe,' dad said, his voice sad when he mentioned Zoe. I know what had happened then. 'Dad, if something happens, I'll get back. I won't get into problems,' I promised. They both hugged me, like it could be the last time. I hugged them back and went to the Cabin. I saw Myra standing on the door. She hugged me fiercely . 'Noah, please don't go to that Quest. It's very dangerous. What would I do without you?' she cried on my chest. I stroked her back, trying to calm her. 'Nothing will happen to me Myra, plus I have your wishes with me, nothing can happen to me. Now smile my pretty lady,' I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek . I grinned at her. 'Take care of yourself, sweetheart. I love you,' she said, her eyes still shimmering with tears. I didn't say anything, just hugged her and went inside.

In my room, I saw Zohra sleeping. She might have been waiting for me. When she heard me sit near her, she opened her eyes. Her dark blue eyes were red and puffed. She was crying? 'What happened Zohra?' I said and didn't realize I was sounding very concerned, which I was. She smiled,' Noah, I'm so sorry I behaved that way with you. I was being a jerk, as usual. It's just, too much is going on my mind,' she said, tears in her eyes. I was touched by her genuineness. It was my fault, yet she was apologizing. Typical Zohra. 'I love you Zohra,' I said. I didn't find this weird. 'I love you too dumbhead,' she grinned. I told her about the quest, but she wasn't worried at all. 'Go kick some dragon ass' for me,' she grinned. I couldn't help but laugh. She wished me luck and told me to sleep, as I had to leave tomorrow morning. I snuggled beside her and slept. She kissed me lightly on my forehead. I smiled and slept, wishing the quest goes well.


	8. The test

**Chapter 14: The test**

**Noah**

Okay, my quest was pretty difficult. I had to go to the Garden of Hesperides, get the apples of discord and return back alive. My dad had tricked Atlas to take back the sky again, so his daughters won't welcome me with candies. I was very furious with the Gods as they don't trust me. Why do I have to give a test? Dad wasn't supposed to give one, then why me? Maybe the will to prove them my strength gave me more courage. I packed my bag with a change of clothes, few drachmas , a hundred dollars and snacks. I said bye to mom and Dad. Dad seemed to be proud of me, while mom was very worried. I smiled, told them I'll be fine and went outside. On the way, the campers were all wishing me luck. 'He won't come back alive', 'That's Percy's brat', 'All the best kiddo', were few thoughts I heard on my way.

Near Thalia's tree, I saw Myra standing. I walked up to her and circled my arms around her. She turned her face towards me and I was surprised. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had tears in her eyes. 'Noah, promise me you'll come back alive,' she cried on my shoulder. 'Hey, don't worry, I will,' I said, touched by her concern. I noticed how pretty she looked, even while crying. 'You're beautiful, Myra,' I thought out aloud. She kissed me and held me tight. I kissed her back, I don't know why. It seemed right at that moment. She pulled away, gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran away. Oh GODS, she is pretty. She is very easy going, doesn't throw tantrums and all. I don't know why, with her around, I feel happy. I'm in love with her? Maybe. Not the right time to think about it. Focus Noah, you're on a quest where there is a high chance of you not returning. I rushed down the hill, to find Argus waiting. I waved everyone goodbye and got inside the car.

Argus left me on the borders of San Francisco. After this, I'm on my own. I started walking towards west. Then I let myself lift, higher and higher till I was flying. It would take me another 3 hours to reach Mount Othrys. Well, looks like Aeolus was not happy today, because the winds were not at all stable. I had no other choice, than to travel by foot. Or I could take help from grandad Chase. No, this is my test. I will do it without help. I walked a little when a huge back pegasus landed in front of me. _Yo boss, sup?' _my dear pegasus, Blackfire said. Yes, he is my Dad's pegasus Blackjack's son. And he is so similar to him. 'Hey dude, nice timings. Can you give me a ride?' I asked. _As you see, my intelligent boss that the winds are not stable. So, I can't_, he taunted. 'Uh yeah, my bad. So why are you here?' I asked, irritated._ 'Oh, I'll help you find some horse here, for your ride,'_ he said. 'My intelligent pegasus, as you know, I can talk to animals,' I said, mocking his tone and taunted. '_Oh yeah, my bad. Go straight and you'll find a stable. All the best boss, ya know I love ya,' he said. _I laughed. 'I love you too Blackfire, now go. This area is not safe, not even for a pegasus,' I said.

He wished me luck and flew back. I followed Blackfire's instruction and started going forward. After a few minutes, I saw a zoo. Sweet, why a zoo? I realized I was feeling hungry, so I went to the park instead. I sat on a bench and took out the blue muffins mom made for me. I was eating, when I noticed something wierd. I walked towards it and what I saw was the cause of my rising goosebumps. A dozen 8 foot humanoids playing with cannon balls. Then it struck me, they were the Laistrygonian Giants. Laistrygoniangiants are a race of giant cannibals from far north. Odysseus ran across them once in his travels. They ate many of his men and destroyed eleven of his twelve ships by launching rocks from high cliffs, although Odysseus's ship survived as it was hidden in a cove near shore. They are eight feet tall with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes, hula women, and valentine hearts.

I can't fight them together, it's good they don't notice me. As soon as I turned, a fireball the size of a basketball missed me by an inch. 'Noah Jackson, we've been expecting you,' the guy with a big rose tattoo said. All of the giants bared their pointed teeth. If I wasn't in such a dire situation, I would've laughed. They looked so funny. Tall buff guys with weird tattoos that are so not in these days. 'Our patron wants you, alive. We can take you 5% alive. Guys, let's beat the shit out of him,' another said. All of then started yelling and shouting in joy. I started calculating my strategy. They are very very strong so I should avoid close combat and use max. impact weapon which means no sword or knife nor javelin. That leaves me spear, trident or arrows. They throw fireballs, so I must look for some water cover. I looked around and saw a lake. Great, my luck is with me today.

I took my bracelet out and it turned into a bow and arrows. I unfastened my wrist watch and my shield took form. Everytime I use it, I have to admire Lord Hades creation. It was made of Stygian Iron and instead of reflecting attacks, it absorbs them. I sprinted towards the lake with those giants following me. They are slow, I noticed. Then I realized that am too fast. I reached the lake in a second. As soon as I reached the lake, I turned and said,' Well you could tell your patron that... oh no worries, you wouldn't reach their alive.' As soon as I said this, a volley of fireballs were thrown at me by the angry giants. I quickly summoned a wave of water to protect me. The fire faded and then I realized that the balls would hit me. I quickly raised my shield and the balls got absorbed. Now my turn, I aimed my arrow to one of the giants, said a silent prayer to Lord Apollo and launched it. It was on target, but it harmlessly bounced back. 'Shit,' I muttered. Then I changed my weapon into a trident. I aimed my trident straight at it's neck. And launch. The trident being sharp, heavy and celestial bronze pierced through it's neck. It disintegrated into dust. 1 down, 11 to go. The loss of their friend might have triggered their anger to 10 folds. Now, the fireballs were double the size of a basketball. I had to concentrate on the water, shield as well as the trident. I sent a few waves at them and as soon as they were not noticing, I threw my trident at them. I was hit by a few fireballs. It did not burn me, as I have a gift from Lord Hephaestus but it did seem as my bones are broken. I finished all of them except their leader, my energy all drained out.

I cannot give up, thanks to lady Hestia. So even with all my energy drained out, I was standing there, facing a giant and judging by his looks, he was in a mood to kill me. 'Noah Jackson, You won't make it out of here alive,' he barked. Then he started running towards me. He's trying to make it a close combat. If I run away, my distance from the lake would increase and which would make it hard to concentrate on te=he water. Then, I lifted myself higher and flew to the middle of the lake. The Giant was now yelling at me,' You son of a coward, come down and face me like a warrior.' Then my temper rose. 'No one, absolutely no one says anything bad about my dad,' I hissed and dived towards him. He grinned evilly. Shit, how could I fall into his trap. I was in such speed and I had no power to stop me. As soon as I reached near him, I got a heavy blow from him. I could feel a rib breaking. I fell into the lake, into the depths blacking out. I could hear a females voice in my head ,'_Noah Jackson, give up and start serving me. I want your powers to oppose the Gods. Come and I will spare your family. Imagine, life without danger, you all living happily forever.' _Mother Gaea, I thought. I started imagining our lifes without danger. My parents happy and not worried for me. It was so sweet to be true. I felt myself losing my identity. '_Wake up Lord. Don't fall into her trap. Wake up, Lord Noah.' _ I opened my eyes and saw the sea creatures surrounding me. They freed me from the spell. '_Thanks guys,'_ I said and willed myself to go up. I shot outwards to the sky and saw the Giant celebrating his glory. 'Too early to be happy, ugly face,' I shouted. He hissed but before he could react, I wave of lake water started whirling around him, closing on him. My bracelet came back to my hand and I changed it to a spear. I launched it and it pierced through him and in a second he was a pile of dust.


	9. Apples of discord

**Chapter 15: Apples of discord**

**Noah**

After defeating the last Laistrygonian Giant, I fell on the ground. I had no energy even to move my hand. I had to get to my backpack and take Ambrosia. I trief to get up, but the pain was too immense so I just lay there. I saw a dog there. '_Hey buddy, would you please do me a favor? Bring my backpack to me please?' _ I requested. He nodded and ran towards my back. After a few minutes, he came back with my bag. '_Here is your bag, Noah Jackson,' he said. 'You know my name?' I asked. 'Yes, Lady Artemis has informed all the animals about you, they'll be happy to help,' he said . _That's great. _Thanks Lady Artemis, you are amazing, _I thought in my mind.

I tossed the dog a muffin and took out some ambrosia. I took one whole of it, though Mom said to take only half in emergency. But ambrosia doesn't harm me. I could feel the pain fading. I requested the dog to stay by my side and if anything comes up then wake me. He nodded and I fell into a deep sleep. I never get dreams. Maybe because am not a demi-god. I woke up by the sounds of the birds. Great, how much did I sleep? I looked around and found the dog still there. '_Hey buddy, I hope I did not cause you any problems?' _I asked. He wagged his tail and licked me. I laughed. I said them goodbye and left for the zoo. On the way I saw many animals, all unhappy to be caged. I felt sorry for them and tried to console them.

I reached the stable area in 10 mins. A horse walked up to the fence near me. '_Noah Jackson, Lord Poseidon has ordered me to help you, climb back master.' _he bowed, well that did look like a bow to me. I climbed atop and continued my journey. It took me three hours to reach the destination. I thanked the horse and then started on foot. Garden of Hesperides is a very beautiful place. To all of you who've never seen it, it's the human definition of heaven. Everything is just so pretty. I walked a little far and I saw a huge tree with some huge large green vine wrapped around it. I came a little closer and saw what it really was. The hundred headed dragon, Ladon. Okay, he's pretty fierce looking but luckily he was in a sleep. I took out my shield and changed my weapon into a trident, hoping this would work. I saw a little pond there. As soon as I reached near the tree, Ladon opened his eyes and roared. He breathed fire and poison. Jeez, just the type of trouble I was looking for. The fight is going to be difficult.

**Author's note: Guys, do yo****u really lik****e the story? Please suggest should there be a meeting with Atlas or not?**


End file.
